


A Little Bit Strange, That Omega is

by verystrangehuman



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 is amazing as always, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Hat is an asshole at first, Blackhat doesn't understand feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Trans Flug, angsty, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verystrangehuman/pseuds/verystrangehuman
Summary: Flug hates his job, and one day, the omega is asked to go undercover for their rivals, of course, he declines! He may hate his life, but he has responsibilities! Still, a change would be nice...
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Little Bit Strange, That Omega is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just listening to a playlist, I'm on Lemon Boy by Cavetown right now, so we'll see what this chapter does, but this'll be a long ride, trust me.

Flug woke up to the same thing every day, so it wasn't peculiar to find himself in his room of the hell he lived in.

The omega wasn't treated badly, well, not when compared to most omegas who work for big-shot alphas. He was never raped, he was never killed, he was hit from time to time though, and yelled at profusely. He couldn't help but wish for a better life. People constantly told him he was a luck omega to have an alpha watching over him, and that alpha didn't even want to mate? Yeah, he supposed he was lucky when it came to this world, but what he wished for was a better world, not a better life. 

He sat up in his "bed" and stood, popping the bones in his back. He let out a small puff of air as he relaxed his bones and muscles.

He heard Dem yelling from her cell.

Oh, that was another con of this place, the walls were thin. He couldn't even properly masturbate without being in the shower. Just that thought made him roll his eyes at his body's warmth, he hadn't been able to get alone long enough to satisfy his needs in quite a while, and that wasn't helping how shitty he had been feeling lately.

He walked to his closet and found many copies of the same outfit. He pulled out a hanger holding light blue jeans and a hanger holding his shirt. He took the clothes off the hooks and shoved them on. He then grabbed his lab coat and put that on too.

Exiting the room was the worst because then he knew he'd have to wake up the others, 5.0.5 wasn't so bad, but Demencia, she was a whole other story.

He walked down the long corridor and over to 5.0.5's cell, and knocked before pulling out a blue key, and unlocked the door. When he opened it he was met with snoring as he was every day.

"5.0.5?" He softly said, which didn't stir him, so he said it louder, and then again.

The third time seemed to do the trick because the bear's eyes opened and he then shot up with a smile, towering over the short omega. The beta quickly hugged Flug causing him to giggle. This was the best part of the morning.

Once he had 5.0.5 with him he walked over to Dimencia's cell and sighed as he took his green key and put it into the keyhole before pulling a lever that would open her small (even smaller than 5.0.5's) cell. She ran out in her straightjacket that Blackhat had made it mandatory for her to wear to sleep. The other omega smiled at him as she ran, giggling loudly.

Demencia was yelling in seconds, "Take it off! C'mon Flug, take the damn thing off!" She struggled against her straightjacket as she screamed bloody murder.

Flug sighed and began to unlock her restraints before quickly latching his keys onto his binder under his shirt. This had to be the worst part of the morning.

The three then made it through the hall with Demencia crawling on the wall while 5.0.5 looked at her nervously. Flug just kept his eyes up and tried not to do that thing where he stares at his shoes while he walks because he knew his boss hated that. He kept walking with the others behind him before he got to his lab, and Demi crawled into the vent. He led 5.0.5 into the room, which was thick with the smell of omegan anxiety.

He walked over to his workplace and began to tinker with his raygun, which he had been trying to improve.

The battery burned out way to fast, so he needed to change that so that the only alpha in this facility wouldn't kill him. He had a deadline, which was two hours from now, ten-thirty.

He grabbed his phone and turned on his music; Devil Town by Cavetown. It was his favorite song, and he would listen to it on loop for hours, 5.0.5 didn't mind much, as Flug always kept it quiet so that the bear couldn't hear it.

Soon he was slowly swinging to every three beats. Eventually, he was singing too, "devil town is colder in the summertime, I'll lose my mind-"

The music stopped as the door swung open.

"FLUG!" A loud, gravelly voice yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Are you done with that blasted gun yet?" 

The alpha's teeth gleamed white and he looked both annoyed and excited.

Flug gulped, but nodded, wondering what those teeth would feel like on his neck.

He ignored his quick wonderings of an intrusive thought and pulled the gun with the replaced battery from behind him, and over to the older male.

Blackhat looked it over and asked, "Does it have the new battery I asked for?"

"Yessir."

That was really all it needed in order to work perfectly, and Flug was aware of how his boss hated extra things in his gadgets. He would often tell the omega when he was first working for him, "Why would I need this?" or, "Why would I need that?" He supposed that people in his engineering studio were less simplistic than his boss, he was fine with that though, it just meant less work. A little adjusting, but less work.

His boss nodded at him, before exiting the room.

He looked over to 5.0.5 with a little worry, the bear was sleeping though, so he found there was no reason to be worried. Normally when Blackhat entered the room his companion would be anxious, almost and anxious as Flug was when he entered.

Flug sighed before going back to working on something he thought his boss would want. It was kind of a thank you for not killing him, or selling him (like his parents wanted to). He knew he didn't have to thank him for that, as blackhat was quite... _liberal_ when it came to omegas (and most things, really). He knew Blackhat would just scoff at it, but snatch it from him anyway.

The gift was something that could paralyze anyone, or anything, with the push of a button. It looked a bit like a gun, but it wasn't meant to harm the opponent, well, he knew that Blackhat would use it for forms of torture, but it in itself wasn't made to hurt anyone. Even if Blackhat didn't like it, he could still use it for research on heroes. So really it wasn't a gift for Blackhat, it was just something for the company. Well, he'd tell himself that.

5.0.5 eventually told him, in his own way, that he'd be cleaning the mansion and left, which left Flug to himself.

He continued to work until dinner, the only meal he ate most of the time, and the only meal everyone ate together. He looked at the almost finished model and nodded. This could work. This could get the alpha to maybe like him a little... 

None the less, he walked over to the dining room, which was large and had a huge table where his companions were already eating.

"You're late," A gruff alpha voice boomed, causing him to gulp and nod.

"Sorry, sir."

Blackhat rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat, your food's been served."

Flug nodded, sitting down at the black table and digging in.

The food was good and plentiful. As he never really ate anything else, so he had to fuel himself for the next day and the rest of that one. He knew he'd pull an all-nighter tonight, which made him even more thankful that 5.0.5 served him so much.

There was never talking at, or after, dinner, which made him confused when Blackhat mumbled, "goodnight," to him as he left.

When Flug finished he went to lock the others in their rooms, before going back to the lab and continuing his project.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya liked it than YAY, if not, you don't have to keep reading, but if you did, consider commenting or leaving kudos...
> 
> Just kidding!
> 
> Unless..?
> 
> Also, here's my Tumblr: verystrangehuman


End file.
